The goals of the proposed Minority Research Infrastructure Support Program (M-RISP) Old Westbury Neuroscience Research Institute are to conduct studies in the areas of neuroscience that have the potential to impact on mental health, (2) to increase minority representation in the fields of neuroscience by providing a state-of-the-art-research experience and associated activities to by developing the infrastructure of the program, e.g., seminars, lectures, etc., to new faculty and students, and (3) to disseminate findings through scholarly publications and presentations. The College at Old Westbury is ideally suited to carry out this mission since its faculty re developing expertise in this area as demonstrated by their peer-reviewed publications. Furthermore, the Old Westbury Neuroscience Research Institute discovered a novel opiate receptor subtype, designated mu3, that is opiate alkaloid selective and opioid peptide insensitive. The program has a multiethnic faculty and a high percentage of minority students that choose science as a major with neuroscience interests. The faculty have special interests in molecular and cellular neuroscience related to the National Institute of Mental Health Priorities, e.g., opiate synaptic signaling and its influence on behavior. The major research projects incorporated into this proposal are designed to address the significance of an endogenous neural morphine signaling system that transcends its classical association with pain. The proposed research program plans to develop greater program expertise in molecular biology. Additionally, it proposes to add two new faculty with NIMH interests. As part of its infrastructure building activities, scientists from major research organization will be invited to give lectures on relevant topics. Undergraduate and graduate students will be employed as research assistants.